Blurt it Out
by rabbit-eared-warbler
Summary: Ishimaru goes to Mondo for advice on confessing a crush...how does it all end?


**I found a tumblr post by snookifan2003, and I got an idea. I hope you enjoy it! (Update: sorry about that; I have no idea why it pasted all weird. I won't copy and paste from Penzu again, I guess, haha.)**

could u imagine ishimaru asks mondo for advice because he wants 2 tell naegi he likes him because he doesnt know what to do or where to begin because hes never liked anyone like this before (he doesnt actually say its naegi hes like "so…whats the first step i take in order to tell someone how i feel about them") N STUFF LIKE THAT o god

**Ahem. Allow me to write this. …Someone might've already written this, and if that's true, I'm sorry; I didn't see it. Buuuuuuuuuuut I'm going to try. I hope you enjoy it!**

It took a long time for Kiyotaka to figure out what exactly his feelings were. At first, he thought the way he was so nervous, butterflies in his stomach, prone to blushing whenever he was around Naegi, and how he always wanted to be around the other boy was just a product of this being one of his first and only close friendships. He isn't used to this sort of thing, after all. It isn't nearly the same way he feels when he's with Mondo, however; he felt some of the nervousness with the gangster but it had passed.

He knew he was in trouble when he knocked on Naegi's door yesterday morning to invite him out to breakfast and left in a blushing, stuttering mess. His heart pounded in his chest in a way he's sure can't be normal. He's read books on this subject before, and it scares him; he…might have a problem.

That problem is exactly why he's sitting here now. They're sitting next to each other in the cafeteria when Kiyotaka turns to Mondo and mumbles, "Hey, do you have a minute?" even though he knows he does. Their personalities really clashed at the beginning of the school year, but eventually they got past that and really clicked. Now Kiyotaka can safely say Mondo is his best friend, and he'll know the sentiment is returned.

"Yeah, 'niki? What's up?" he asks, turning to look at him.

"Uh, could we…" he's feeling really uncomfortable with all the other students in the room. "Go talk in the hall?"

Mondo looks concerned. "Yeah, of course," he answers, getting up. "Just a moment, guys," he announces to the table. The only one who seems to hear, though, is Fujisaki-san, who nods and smiles.

They walk out to the hallway, standing near the restrooms closest to the lunchroom, Kiyotaka looking down and fidgeting with his hands the entire time. "S-so, um…" he starts, not looking Mondo in the eye because how can I put this?

Mondo waits patiently for Kiyotaka to start talking; he wishes he could just come out with it already. Really, it's not that hard. It shouldn't be, anyway. Finally, he blurts, "You've had…feelings for people before, right?" He can feel himself starting to blush.

When he answers, Mondo sounds apprehensive, like he's unsure where this is going. "Yeah…?"

Kiyotaka swallows, looking everywhere but at Mondo. "I…well, I was wondering if you could help me." He takes a breath. "What's the first step I take in order to tell someone how I feel about them?" He's pretty sure his face is red.

Mondo just looks at him. "Well, sure, I can try and help ya, but do you really think I'm the best person to go to for advice with this? I mean, I can't even talk to a girl I like without yelling and scaring her off. Do you remember what happened the last time I liked a girl?"

Kiyotaka winces. Yeah, that wasn't pretty. "I know, but…you're my closest friend, so I thought you'd help me." He smiles a little, finally looking at his friend.

Mondo breaks out into a grin then, shrugging as if to say "well, alright." "Who's the lucky girl, huh? What's 'er name? Do I know 'er?"

Kiyotaka bites his lip, feeling embarrassed. "Uh, well," he tries to dodge the questions, "That doesn't matter. How should I go about telling this person how I feel?"

Thankfully, Mondo doesn't seem to notice his obvious skirting around the subject. "Haha, well, I think you should just get it out there, ya know?" he tells him, "None'a that beating around the bush stuff. Just be honest. If you don't someone else might come along and get 'er while you miss your chance." He pauses, thinking. "Try not to be too nervous. You don't want to end up doing somethin' you regret. The worst she can say is 'no,' right?"

Naegi walks out of the bathroom and past them at that moment, Kiyotaka freezing in place, staring at the other boy with wide eyes. The brunet seems to be oblivious, though, as he waves to them. Naegi walks into the cafeteria as Kiyotaka tries to remember how to breathe again.

Mondo pokes him in the side. "Aniki?"

Kiyotaka shakes himself. "Y-yeah." He feels a bit disappointed. "So…that's it? Just…tell them?" He didn't expect there to be a step-by-step guide or a rulebook, but he was hoping to hear something he didn't already know.

Mondo shrugs. "Sorry, bro. There's nothin' else to really say. Good luck."

Kiyotaka nods, turning to walk back into the cafeteria and taking a deep breath. "Thanks." Hopefully he can figure out what to say and say it soon.

Kiyotaka plans it all out in his head—not making a list on paper for once out of fear that someone would find it—and now he sits in math class, foot tapping anxiously as he anticipates what's going to happen later today. He's multitasking—still taking notes even as he focuses on his excitement—but at the same time his heart's just not in it.

He passes by Naegi in the hall, shortly after walking by Mondo, to whom Kiyotaka quickly mumbles a response—"Not now, Kyoudai"—to his questioning look. When he walks by Naegi, he gathers up his courage, thinking, This is my chance.

Naegi looks at him as Kiyotaka comes to a halt in front of him, saying, "Oh, hey, Ishimaru-ku—Ishimaru. How are you?" They only started addressing each other less formally a week or so ago, and Naegi still seems to be getting used to it. He holds up his hand in a little wave.

Kiyotaka ignores the question, focusing all his determination on the task at hand. "Naegi. I have a very important matter to discuss with you. Would you meet me at my dorm today at 7:00? I'd really like to talk with you," he lets out in one breath, before closing his eyes briefly and sighing. That's over and done with.

His friend looks at him with a slightly surprised expression. "Could I ask why?" he asks, a genuinely curious look on his face.

Kiyotaka shakes his head a little. "Sorry, but not until later." If I do that now I might lose my courage.

Even though he looks a little confused, Naegi nods. "Okay. See you then!"

By the time 7:00 rolls around, Kiyotaka's hands are shaking. He's sitting on his bed, trying to phrase what he's going to say. He has some idea of the words he wants to say, but he's unsure of how exactly to phrase it. Tell him what Oowada-kun told you. He takes a deep breath; he read before that it was good to tell someone when you had feelings for them, and this is what he's going to do. Besides, even if it makes their friendship a little awkward, he knows Naegi won't dislike him or avoid him. Naegi's way too kind and understanding to do that.

Kiyotaka jumps when there's a knock on the door. "Naegi-kun, come in!" he says formally as he opens the door, burying his nervousness. He forgets for a moment that Naegi told him they could drop the honorifics.

Naegi walks inside, leaving the door open, but Kiyotaka doesn't really notice. He smiles a little, looking Naegi in the eyes. "As I said before, I have something important to tell you," he begins. He gestures for his classmate to sit.

Naegi looks a bit concerned, sitting on Kiyotaka's bed. "What is it, Ishimaru?"

"I asked Kyoudai for some advice on this," Kiyotaka says, not really answering, "And he told me I should just come out and say it, so that's what I'll do." He pauses. "No beating around the bush..." he says, mostly to himself. He shakes his head.

"Well...you've had a 'crush' on someone before, right?" Kiyotaka starts with that again, because it's easier than jumping in head-first.

Naegi looks surprised. "Well, yeah. I've liked people before. What do you want to know?"

Kiyotaka takes a breath to steady himself. Don't be nervous. "I'm not exactly sure-because I've never had one before-but I think I can say I have...romantic feelings for someone." He pauses for a second before he continues, "I always feel nervous around this person, and my heart starts beating quickly when I think of them. I always want to be around them, and I..." He looks at Naegi's face. "I really want to tell them how I feel."

Naegi smiles at him, laughing a little. "Yeah, that sounds like you could call that a crush. It's alright, Ishimaru. If you want to tell them how you feel, then..." he goes quiet for a second, looking over to the side. "Then I think you should. They might even like you back."

Kiyotaka bites his lip. Would it really be okay to tell him? "Alright. In that case..." Kiyotaka takes a breath. "Naegi, I have romantic feelings for you."

The brunet stares at him for a moment, completely silent. After he seems to process what's been said, he blushes. "I...wow...Ishimaru..."

Kiyotaka's starting to feel a bit more nervous; his heart beats a little faster and he waits for Naegi's response. He hopes this was a good idea.

Naegi nods, standing up. "Well this...thank you for telling me. I...what did I tell you?" he laughs, "I like you, too."

"Kyoudai! Guess what?" Kiyotaka says the next day, running up to their usual table for breakfast. His grin is taking up his whole face and he feels about ready to explode from his excitement.

Mondo looks up at him. "Hmm? What're you so happy about?"

"I took your advice," he says, "And I'd like to thank you personally. I'm now officially dating someone!"

"Heheh, tell Naegi I said congrats," Mondo laughs with a smug look on his face.

Kiyotaka stares at him in shock. "I...how did you...?"

"You left your door wide open, Kyoudai. I overheard the whole thing."

"Kyoudai!" he exclaims. He doesn't even have time to be upset, though, because soon Naegi is joining them.

"Mind if I sit here today?"

Mondo just winks at them. "No, no-not at all."


End file.
